conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyimnyot: The World Above The Tree
Nyimnyot ɲimɲɔt is a world in the shape of a hovering great tree. In the noble speech of The Lords and Ladies, Nyimnyot bears the definition of 'A Great Tree'. Origin In the beginning there were two waveform entities that coexists: Ego and Anti-Ego. Both battled each other in eternity, figthing in futility, as they can't exist without the other half. Ego managed to defeat Anti-Ego without destroying it by creating a flaw in its own form, hence enabled him to tinker the perception of balance and sealed Anti-Ego into a small physical matter. It was until too late when Ego realised that if the flaw in its own waveform resonated with the matter, a wound on perception would occur. The wound enlarged, absorbed the energy of the vibration of Ego's waveform and hence filtering it into three fragments of perceptions: the creation, the sustenance and the destruction. They are the three aspects of the physical world of nyimnyot. The wound never healed, and it weakened Ego greatly. The only solution to the problem would be to venture into the perception of the wound and retrieve Anti-God from the wound. The journey into the Wound meant that Ego must would be seaparated into the three fragments of perceptions, known by the later mortals as the Old Gods. Thus, the three Gods found themselves in the World of Nyimnyot. The matter in which Anti-God was sealed grew into a Tree-like existence. As they still exists, meant that Anti-God still exists as well somewhere. They observed the world of Nyimnyot and resolved that the the energy that was sucked into the wound turned into the physical world of the mortals. The branches of the trees produced fruits that give birth to living creatures. There was a branch that grows more glorious than the rest of the branches. From the fruit, perfect images of the tree were born. They are called the Blessed Ones. However, six fruits grew bad, creating six deformed creatures. As the Gods examined, the six flawed ones wielded the power to alter the physical perception of the world of Nyimnyot. It was obvious that the six are the remaining existence of the Anti-Ego. The Gods brought up the Anti-Ego and taught them to work together with the hope that the Six Flawed Ones would once again coexist and can fight against the physical perception of the World of Nyimnyot and break free into the world of the Immortal again. Structure The Tone ---- Nyimnyot's physical existence consists of the vibration of the waves. They are called the Tones. Due to the imperfect nature of its creation, the Tones consist of imperfect waves; each one of the different tones create different physical perceptions. The faster a vibration of a tone, the more physical it would manifest itself. The physical world of Nyimnyot consist of these tones: productive, reactive and passive tones. Productive Tones Productive Tones are Tones that is able to create new Tones. Combination of different tone patterns may result in varied events. When two harmonical tones collide, the tones would be strengthened and thus form a new Tone. The wave-pattern of the new Tone would either follow the pattern of one of its parent or will be a combination of both patterns of the parents. Reactive Tones If two dissonant tones collide, both would cease to exist. The collision would create a physical distortion and its impact may also destroy productive or passive tones or causing chain collision with other reactive tones. Passive Tones When a tone collided with the others for many times, its character would be weakened and will no longer react to any collision. The existing physical world of Nyimnyot consist mostly of these Passive Tones. The Tree ---- Nyimyot Assimilates the shape of a tree with the approximate radius of 1,500 km (around the size of moon). It consists of four sections: the Roots, the Branch, the Plate and Karimnyot. The Root An account in the time of the Early Gods refered the Roots as 'hungry serpents that feeds upon Ego, separating It into fragments of perceptions'. They move constantly, trying to find an opening in the perceptional wound to harvest upon Ego's waveform. The intertwining system of the roots are centralised upon the main root; of which the Ego waveform will be transported to the 'Heart of Nyimnyot' where it will be digested. The tip of the main root speared into the end of the world, forcing the boundary of reality to stay where it is. The Branch Structurally identical, the branch is the pillar of the world of the mortals. The chaos that flows through the branch manifests itself into a physical perception, emitting a spherical boundary that separates itself from the external perception. Therefore, the physical existence of Nyimnyot. From the branch grew the earthen plate which creates the upper world of the mortals. The Plate The plate is the canopy of the tree. It is the part of the tree where the tones are mostly passive, hence the most suitable space for the children of the tree to live and thrive. The Plate was once a singular gigantic continental plate. The War of the Lords and Ladies caused the plate to break off into five branched continents, two floating continents and numerous floating and branched isles. Karimnyot Karimnyot karimɲɔt, in the noble tongue, means the 'Dream Tree'. It is a giant branch protruding from the main continent in the heart of Nyimnyot's branches. The bark of Karimnyot resembles human bodies stacking each other. In fact, the mortals of the World of Nyimnyot resembles the shapes of the bark of Karimnyot because they were born from the fruits of Karimnyot. The core of Karimnyot is a hollow deep tube that goes down to the heart of Nyimnyot. From it, emerald mist glows faintly along with the echo of a song. The mortal believed that when they died, the souls will return back to Nyimnyot. Hence, they imitate the song from the tree and call it the Hymn of Dream. The upper end of Karimnyot resembles the spearing tip of Nyimnyot's main root. While it also acts as a pillar that sustain the nyimnyot's perceptional realism, it also speared into a perceptional wound where the Old Gods are able to travel in and out of the world. Category:Worlds